


Of Wars and Worry

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Letters, Separations, True Love, War, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And not very long after, rumors of war start. The Blackfyre pretenders are launching an attack. Rhaella panics, she knows that Rickard will have to go. And she fears loosing him. She can’t loose him. She wants to be a bride and get old before she’s widowed, thank you very much.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Of Wars and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> After this fic, we will be pushing forward in time.

“I worry for Lianna,” Rhaella spoke low, not daring to speak loudly. She knew that she was far away from Aerys’ and his ears. But she still dare not tempt fate. “I worry because I know Aerys. And I know he will not be a good husband to her.”

Rickard looked up, frown on his face. “How so?”

Rhaella resisted the urge to flinch, she looked up from her book to her betrothed. “He has a wondering eye, grandmother wrote to me before she passed, and spoke of how he wanted Joanna Lannister for bride, but he was denied. His temper flared. I fear he might mistreat Lianna.”

Rickard’s frown became more pronounced, “Let us hope not, for her sake. She doesn’t deserve such a husband, let us hope that his cruelty be only to ignore her and not harm her.” He doesn’t say that given Lianna’s nature, being ignored would be also cruel.

Rhaella sighs, puts her book aside and begins pacing. She’s grown more comfortable with Rickard, with Winterfell and the North as a whole, she’s four years away from her own wedding, but she has already made herself a home. The people treat her the same way they treat Lady Marna, with deep respect and affection. “My brother, is quite charming and has grand plans according to grandmother’s last letter. But… I still fear for Lianna. I want her safe.”

“As do I, dearest Rhae.” Rickard stands and walks to Rhaella, stops her pacing and gently pulls her to a hug. He’s more affectionate with her now, he’s comfortable with Rhaella. He has grown to love her, and is now more grateful than ever that this betrothal came to be. “Why don’t we go to the gardens, fresh air would do you well.”

Rhaella hesitates for only a moment, “Very well,” she says and lets herself be led. They walk in comfortable silence, no longer awkwardness between them, they are near one. She only breaks the silence when they are in the gardens, near the blue roses. “I only hope that if my brother has mistresses, he be discreet. A false hope, but nevertheless, I hope for Lianna.”

Rickard squeezes her hand. “Then let us pray that he only has eyes for her, she’s a sweet lady, she deserves a good husband.”

“That she does.”

Parting ways with Lianna is painful. She has been with her for so long, Rhaella had hoped the would make a marriage to a northen lord and remain close, alas, her father and Lord Velaryon have decided otherwise. She had been surprised that her grandfather had approved, she would’ve guessed that he’d chosen someone from the Highgarden or the Riverrun. But the Riverrun only has male heirs and, while the Highgarden has a daughter, she wonders what stopped that marriage from happening. But then again, perhaps her father wanted as close as he could get to her and Lianna had valyrian blood, descendant of Targaryens herself. She would make a good wife for Aerys. She can only hope her brother has the good sense of loving her.

Rhaella would not attend the wedding, her grandfather wrote her not to, he still doesn’t want to risk her parents try anything and make her wed Aerys instead. Lord Edwyle and Lady Marna will be attending the wedding. She would remain behind, safe within Winterfell and with Rickard. But she still will mourn the loss of Lianna, even if now she would get to call her good-sister and, eventually, Queen.

The wedding comes and goes, and it seems that it’s almost immediate when a royal announcement comes, Lianna is with child, Rhaella celebrates her friend, her sister now. Prays for a safe delivery for her friend and her would-be child.

Rhaegar is born at the near end of the year. Winterfell celebrates his birth with a toast and sends several gifts.

And not very long after, rumors of war start. The Blackfyre pretenders are launching an attack. Rhaella panics, she knows that Rickard will have to go. And she fears loosing him. She can’t loose him. She wants to be a bride and get old before she’s widowed, thank you very much.

But she’s also a realist, Rhaella knows that he will be fighting, so she starts embroidering several handkerchiefs, his sigil and hers entwined in one, his initials and hers in other, and other have other little things that have grown to be theirs.

Rhaella does her best not cry when she sees him in armor, she is afraid and lost. But Rickard is brave, oh so brave and noble. He’s ready to fight and for once, he’s the one who initiates touching. He cups her face with one hand and another gently caresses her cheek, wiping away an errant tear, “Do not weep, my dearest Rhae, I’ll be back.”

“You better, else, I will for sure follow you in grief.”

Rickard’s face soften, the tender look transforms his face entirely. His eyes are intense, darker than usual. “Then I will come back, for the world would suffer a terrible loss at your passing. You are not meant to die from grief. My Princess, my brave, noble and beautiful lady. My Queen of Love and Beauty. I swear, I will return.”

“Write to me, whenever you are able. Just please, let me know you are well.”

“I will.”

“I have some things for you,” Rhaella pulls the handkerchiefs and offered them. “So that you may think of me, remember me and make you come home.”

Rickard took them out of her hands reverently, “My dearest Rhae, I don’t need them to remember you. Nor to motivate me, just knowing you are here and waiting, it’s more than enough. I will come back. Oh, our joint sigils. They are perfect, thank you.” He takes her hand and kisses it softly. “I shall return, I promise. On my honor as a Stark, I will return to you.”

“I will be waiting.” Rhaella said and then watched as he backed away, mounted his horse and made to ride of, never noticing that Edwyle had come close to her, so the hand that landed on her shoulder startled her. “Oh father, you frightened me.”

“My apologies daughter, but worry not, he’ll return.” That was all he said and walked back inside, Marna nodded along and pulled her gently inside, not saying anything. Simply offering the comfort of her presence, Ynis trailed behind.

Months pass and then the first letter arrives. Rhaella rushes to read it, it says:

_Darling Rhae,_

_You’re royal brother is a pain. Vain and exceedingly proud, poor Lianna has her work cut out for her. I am well, besides enduring him, no harm has fallen upon my person. I am safe, the fighting is hard and difficult, but I feel it will not be impossible._

_I have a strong sense that I will return home unharmed._

_Your Wolf._

Rhaella felt a rush of emotions, relief, worry, laughter. Just knowing he was whole and hale did much for her, so she rushed to her desk, grabbed parchment, ink and pen and wrote:

_My Wolf,_

_It gladdens my heart to know that you are well. You have no idea how much relief your letter brought me, I shall continue to pray to both the Old Gods and the New for your continued safety._

_Alas, that is my brother indeed. Was he terrible rude to you?_

_Much affection,_  
_Your Rhae._

_Dearest Rhae,_

_Your brother was not overly rude, we were introduced in public, so I think he had to bite his tongue. I am still whole and hale, worry not beloved, for I shall return home._  
_I miss you, I dream of you._  
_Your Wolf._

_My Wolf:_

_I imagine he did, he’s always been proud and lofty, even when young. A shame the years have not changed him much, let us hope that now he has a child he grows more._  
_I dream of you too, often and I long for your company._

_With all my love,_  
_Your Rhae._

_Beloved,_

_I am well, battle is turning in our favor. Met Ser Barristan and saw Ser Duncan again, he sends his love and greetings. Let us hope so, for dear Lianna and our little nephew._  
_I miss you and I crave you, I can’t wait to be home so I can hold you in my arms once more._

_Your wolf._

_My darling Wolf,_  
_Give Ser Duncan my love too._  
_And I miss you more than what I could express. Your absence is noted, Winterfell doesn’t have the same feeling as without you in it. I hope the war ends soon and you can come home victorious. I know you will. I have complete faith in my grandfather and his leaders to bring us victory._  
_My birthday is close and with it, I grow closer to becoming your lady wife. It’s a sweet sort of ache. I wait impatiently._

_Yours ever,_  
_Rhae._

_My Darling Lady Dragon,_  
_We have triumphed. Ser Barristan killed Maelys bringing victory to our army. I am returning home beloved. I am coming home._

_Your wolf._

_My wolf,_  
_It so gladdens my heart to know that you are well and safe. Come home, I am waiting._  
_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Your Rhae._

If Rhaella forgets decorum and throws herself at Rickard the moment he stands in front of him, people don’t say a thing, she simply clings to him and weep in relief. He’s home and he’s hale and whole. She’s happy and he’s safe in her arms. All will be well.


End file.
